D.W. and Edmond
Cast *Goldie Locks - D.W. Read (Arthur) *Jack Bear - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Mama Bear - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Papa Bear - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Little Red Riding Hood - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Beanstalk Jack - Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Humpty Dumpty - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Three Little Pigs (Baley, Twigs, and Brix) - Flik, Princess Atta (A Bug's Life), and Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Big Bad Wolf - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Phil the Good Wolf - Robin Hood *Jack and Jill - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) and Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Jack B. Nimble - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) *Jack Horner - Parappa the Rapper *Mother Goose - Ooccoo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Granny - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Fairy Godmother - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *Jack's Mom - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Little Old Women - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Little Old Women's Kids - Leap, Lily, and Tad (LeapFrog) *Little Mike - Mort (Madagascar) *Big Bart - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) *King's Men - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994), King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967), and Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Itsy - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Vern the Inchworm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Vern the Firefly - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Skippy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Skippy's Mom - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *The Trolls - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Giant - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Cow - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Goosey - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Brian - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Tooth Fairy - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Frog - Prince Fleaswallow (Parappa the Rapper) *Gingerbread Witch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who; 2008) *Little Witch Rosita - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Thumbelina - Terk (Tarzan) *Wood's Men - SpongeBob SquarePants *Magic Gnome - Winnie the Pooh *Magic Cobbler - The Pink Panther *Prince Charming - Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *Robin Locks - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Marian Locks - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Pops the Weasel - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Rumplestiltskin - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Adorable Norm - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Sprites - The Pink Panther, Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), and Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Old Man Winter - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Gramma May - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Gingerbread Jimmy - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mary Mary - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Gene the Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Phyllis and Colton - Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Billy Gruff - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Mouse King - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Don Huevo - Quick Draw McGraw *Tess - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Murray the Muffin Man - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Burgermeister - Snagglepuss Gallery DW HQ pic.png|D.W. Read as Goldie Locks Edmond.png|Edmond as Jack Bear Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Mama Bear Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Papa Bear Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Little Red Riding Hood Rabbit in Skunk Fu.jpg|Rabbit as Beanstalk Jack Sid (IA).png|Sid the Sloth as Humpty Dumpty Flik a bugs life.png|Flik as Baley Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as Twigs Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Brix Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Big Bad Wolf Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Phil the Good Wolf Timon.jpg|Timon as Jack Marlene-penguins-of-madagascar-23311349-1280-717.jpg|Marlene as Jill Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Jack B. Nimble IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Jack Horner Ooccoo.png|Ooccoo as Mother Goose Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Granny Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as the Fairy Godmother Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Little Old Women Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap, LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily, and LetterFactroy.avi 000630479.jpg|Tad as Little Old Women's Kids Mort (Madagascar).jpg|Mort as Little Mike The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Big Bart Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki, King-louie.jpg|King Louie, and Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as the King's Men Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Itsy Category:Arthurandfriends Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs